dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer Battle
General Information Multiplayer battles are unlocked in the Bronze Age. Victories award Medals, which determine League ranking, while losses subtract Medals. Attacking other players is the fastest way to gain Resources and several loot bonuses are available for Multiplayer victories. Players can also join Alliances which gift extra units, and compete in World War against other Alliances. To attack another player, tap the Battle button and then the Find an Opponent button. Finding an Opponent Finding an opponent costs a certain amount of Gold which increases with the Age of your civilization. Matchmaking depends on 2 things *Medal count *The Age of your base(up to 1 Age above and 1 Age below). In short, you are matched with a player who is roughly in the same Medal range and who falls within the allowed range of Ages. You are not matched based on civilization level. Prior to Battle You are given 30 seconds to scout a base and decide if you want to attack it or not. You have 3 options at this point: *Attack the base by deploying your Troops *Return to your base by tapping "End Battle" *Find another opponent by tapping "Next Match" You won't lose any Medals if you choose the last two options. Once the 30 seconds run out or once you deploy Troops, the 3-minute battle timer will start. The "Next Match" button will disappear, and tapping "End Battle" will cause you to lose the battle immediately. Upon gaining at least one victory star, the red "End Battle" button will change into a green "Return Home" button. During the Battle You are forbidden from deploying Troops at certain zones, and such zones are marked by lighter shades of color. These no-deployment zones are present around Buildings and they remain even if the building associated with it is destroyed. While you can deploy your standard Troop unit by unit, Alliance Troops and Mercenaries are deployed all at once. You have no direct control over where your Troops go or what they attack, but you can use Rally to direct them to go somewhere or to attack some Building every 35 secondsUsing Germans decreases Rally cooldown by 5 seconds. Some Library research can also decrease the Rally cooldown.. If the targeted Building is destroyed, the effect of Rally is immediately lifted. Other than Troops, you can also use Tactics and Troop Tactics to help you in the battles. Victory Conditions There are five victory stars available during any battle. Gain one star for each of the following: # Destroy the Town Center; # 50% destruction; # 75% destruction; # 100% destruction; # Any of the above within the first minute of battleThe time that you have to get quick victory can be increased with Library research (specifically Banners).. Multiplayer's Attack Rewards Battle Bonuses If the player destroys all Defensive Buildings on a map, any surviving Troops from the battle will return home; however, this does not apply to Alliance Troops or Mercenaries. In Multiplayer, destroying all Gold or Food Buildings grants bonus Gold or Food, respectively, at the end of battle. The amount of Gold and/or Food depends on the Age of the opponent's baseCan also be increased with Library research.. If the player has build the Museum, winning a battle also earn them Mysterious Fragments. The amount earned depends on the age (gunpowder/enlightenment/industrial..) and number of stars gained. Since July 2018 update, the resource bonuses gained only for each stars earned and nation's age. Medals Each star awards one-fifth of the available Medals for the battle. If you can only get one Medal from the battle then only one star is required to get it. Medal will determine which leaque you are. Victory Chest Victory chest is a daily chest to be opened once you collect total 15 stars (without boosts) from multiple multiplayer battle. Its contain are various (from resource, speedup to troop tactics) and is different everytime you open one. Its resource quantity, speedup time and troop tactics level are differ according to you League. Once opened, you can choose one from 3 different rewards, before the victory chest going back to cool down period. League Bonuses Once a player is ranked in a League, winning a victory also awards bonus Gold and Food automatically. The amount of the bonus depends on ranking. Peace Treaties Peace Treaties determine whether a player can be attacked or not. They last for a limited time based on how much damage received the last time they were attacked. However, if a player goes into a Multiplayer battle the Peace Treaty is broken. Alliances World War References Boosts The Banners Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Chapter 3: +15s battle timer length * Chapter 4: +15s battle timer length * Chapter 5: +15s to earn Quick Victory The Spoils of War Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Chapter 1: +10% Victory Chest resource rewards< * Chapter 2: Reduces Victory Chest cooldown by 2h * Chapter 3: +1 Victory Chest trade good rewards * Chapter 4: Reduces Victory Chest cooldown by 2h * Chapter 5: Reduces Victory Chest star requirement by 3 The War Reparations Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Chapter 1: +10% Gold War Loot Rewards * Chapter 2: +10% Food War Loot Rewards * Chapter 3: +10% Gold War Loot Rewards * Chapter 4: +10% Food War Loot Rewards * Chapter 5: +10% Oil War Loot Rewards The research of Mansa Musa in the University confers the following bonuses to the Battle: * Gold DOMINATION Bonus: +5% Gold gained from DOMINATION Bonus (5 levels) The research of Sally Ride in the University confers the following bonuses to the Battle: * Oil DOMINATION Bonus: +3% Oil gained from DOMINATION Bonus (5 levels) Category:Multiplayer